Shattered
by MexiFuzzi-858
Summary: She's a glass ready to break to peices, so she shies away from everyone. Enter Sango, and she is slowly being mended...When a guy comes around, can she handle the new emotion of love, or will she break irriversibly?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is my first story. Please keep that under consideration when you read this, because I don't think it came out as good as it could've. Flame if you want to, but try to cut back on the meanness. If you could, please give me some advice….**p.o.v will be a mix of 3****rd**** person & 1****st********

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Other: talking/yelling in distance**_

_**Freak of nature!**_

_**Wannabe!**_

_**You'll never be as cool as Kikyo!**_

_**You should've been drowned at birth!**_

_**You'd think that your family would support you when people made fun of you at school….** _

"I'm home!"

_**Not that anyone cares….**_

"_**Hey freak! Come and make dinner! You better do it right this time, if you know what's good for ya!"**_

"I'm going, Aiko…"

"_**The list is on the counter! Go out and get the groceries!"**_

"Yes, _Aiko, _I'll be right back."

"_**Make it snappy! Your sisters are getting hungry!"**_

"I'll be right back….."

_**So, this is my life. A worthless waste of space that has no friends, someone who no one cares about, is constantly picked on. But I've learned to deal with it. As long as I don't say anything, the day is bearable. I always dress in black clothing. Mostly sweat pants, tank tops, and baggy hoodies. _

_Since it's only 'popular' people who actually make fun of me, it's easy to just brush it off. Still, it doesn't help that my so-called family treats me like the maid. To add insult to injury, I've been living with the family from hell for 13 years now. My mom died giving birth to my brother when I was 2, and my dad died right in front of my eyes at age 5. I'm 15, almost 16 right now. _

_I live with my step-mom, Aiko. She's a real pain in the ass, if you haven't noticed….. And to top that off, I have to put up with 3 bitchy step-sisters. Kikyo, Kaguya, and Yura. The fearsome four have driven me into depression, and now I cut myself. _

_I know, not really something I should be proud of, but, whatever. It keeps me from breaking down and becoming a wreck. It keeps me sane. The reason why I'm called a freak of nature is because I'm an elemental neko hanyo. Also 'cause I have electric blue eyes that change shades sometimes. So the fearsome four shame me 'cause of that. Oh, well. **_

"Freak! Hurry up! We're hungry!" Kikyo's high-pitched voiced rang out.

_**Speak of the devil, and he comes….**_

"I'm almost done, wait a few minutes."

Kikyo persisted, "But we don't wanna wait!" **_Will they ever stop being so whiny?**_

"Here, it's finished. I'm going to call Aiko. Don't touch anything, 'cause it's hot, and you'll burn yourselves. I'll be right back." _**Jeez, it's like I have to baby-sit them….**_

"Aiko, dinner's ready. Come and get it." _**Please don't let her be drunk…..**_

She grumbled, "I'm comin', I'm comin', give me a sec."

_**YES! She's not drunk!**_

"Okay, I set it on the table. Just don't let it cold."

"Mphmfrrm"

_**I'm glad nothing happened _this_ time…..**_

****A/N****

I know, it's really short, but bear with me. Please review, tell me what you think, what should I do, what should I not do? PLEASE _GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! _It'll make me happy! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N:** **

**I may update every 5 or 6 days, depending on my schedule.  
****No worries, though! I'll do my best to keep the chappies coming. ****Anyways, here's the newest one. Hope you enjoy it!  
******Remember, the story switches off from 1****st**** and 3****rd**** p.o.v****

Third person p.o.v

_First person p.o.v_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

_**Other: Talking/yelling in distance**_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"….."

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

_****SLAM!****_

_**Ughh…..don't wanna get up…..**_

"_**FREAK**__**! GET UP NOW! YOUR SISTERS ARE GONNA BE LATE!"**_

"Coming, Aiko!" _**In 5 minutes**_

"_**YOU BETTER GET UP THIS SECOND!" **_As if she read her mind, Aiko bellowed, and effectively woke the raven-haired girl.

"I'm here, I'm here, calm down!" _**It's not even 8:00! What's wrong with her?**_

Three annoyingly high pitched voices and their owners decided to put in their two cents. "You _do _remember that it's the first day of school, right?"

_**Great. First, Aiko bitches at me. Now I have to deal with these three? I can only take so much crap in one morning!**_

"Just hurry up, we don't want to get a bad rap with the teachers…especially not with the guy teachers.." Kaguya purred almost huskily.

Yura, with a suggestive glint in her eyes, couldn't agree more. "_Definitely_ not with the guy teachers. I hope that their cute…"

_**Ughh, such sluts! I can't stand them!**_

Just as things couldn't get worse, Kinky-ho ****A/N: whoops, I mean Kikyo** **decided to lay down her law. "Keep in mind, the hottest one there is mine."

"Fine…" Kaguya and Yura whined in unison.

Kinky-ho ****Whoopsie, there I go again. ;)** **gave a pointed glare that meant business. "Freak, that goes for you too. Wait, why am I worrying? No one likes you, and no one ever will!"

"Whatever…"

"Okay, then let's go!" Kikyo's phony cheery voice rang out.

_*And I thought _I _was the one with the emotional problem…**_

The four raven haired girls arrived at school, and almost immediately a whole horde of guys crowded around Kinky-ho, ****A/N: Okay, from now on, whenever the situation involves any kind of male and Kikyo, she shall be called Kinky-ho, okies?** **Kaguya, and Yura.

_**Ughh….I can't believe I _live _with these hoes…**_

And with that thought, she left the scene, and the sluts with their new boy toys in it.

_**Okay, according to my schedule, I have to go to room 114. That's homeroom/Mustang Meeting…And, here I am. Let's hope I don't get noticed…**_

The class was a mess. Paper wasps with thumbtacks in them ****A/N: Those suckers hurt like a bitch!** **were flung across the room, there were a few guys who were wrestling while people were betting money on who would win, a random gay couple were French-kissingin the closet,****A/N: oh, the irony…..;)** **and a couple of guys were trying to shoot a 4 foot tall kid from a really big sling shot/archer's bow.

_**What kind of school _is _this? Who shoots somebody from a sling shot?**_

The teacher finally came in. She was a short, birdlike woman with a kind, wise face. Her eyes were a warm gray/bluish color with a tint of green in them. They were framed with stylish, thin glasses.

"Class! Class! Oh, gosh. You there, with the silver kitty ears and highlights!"

_Was she talking to me? _" Me?" _I asked stupidly._

"Yes, you. What is your name?"

"Higurashi, m'am."

"Good enough. Higurashi-san, come. I need to talk to you."

"Yes, m'am? What did you want?"

"You may call me Ms. Martinez. I need you to find a girl called Sango. She can help with the class problem."

"Umm, okay, Ms. Martinez…"

_*I hope she's not a snob…*_

She slunk through the mess that was the class and called out, "Sango? Where are you?"

A tall girl with long, shiny brown hair in a high ponytail responded. "Yeah? Whaddya want?"

"Ms. Martinez told me to call you."

Sango evaluated the girl in front of her. Long, shiny black hair as dark as the night with natural silver highlights and cute silver kitten ears to match. Bright, electric blue eyes, and an obviously shapely body even though it was covered with a tank top and baggy black pants. She seemed a little timid, though.

"Hi, what's you name? Ms. Martinez told me to keep you in the back for a moment." Sango then made a gesture directed to the front of the class. "Cover you ears, this is gonna be loud, and with your ears, it'll be even worse."

"Okay…" She then flattened her ears and covered them. Right on time, too. A sharp, shrill, resounding whistle immediately cut off all noise.

"Alrighty, class. Get into your seats. They're temporary for right now. Maybe next week I'll sit you next to your friends, if you behave. Otherwise, it's alphabetical. Do you guys want that?"

The class shouted in unison, _**"NO!"**_

"Good. Now, if you will, respond appropriately when I call your name."

As Ms. Martinez was taking attendance, Sango decided to get to know the odd girl. "Hey, you still haven't answered my question. What's your name?"

"Umm, I'd rather not tell…."

"And why not? I'm not gonna make fun of it. Mine's pretty weird. Coral isn't really a good name. Anyways, if you don't wanna tell me just yet, then that's okay. But I'm gonna have to give you a nickname. Hmm…how about Storm?"

"Okay, I guess that's alright. Why, though?"

"'Cause your eyes are like blue lightning. Your hair reminds me of a dark, stormy night, and your ears are the color of storm clouds. They're adorable. I've got to admit, I'm jealous. Are your eyes and hair natural?"

"Yeah. Though that's a bit weird."

Sango looked surprised. "What's a little weird?"

"The fact that you think my hair and my eyes are cool."

Sango's eyebrows were now hidden in her bangs. "But, they _are_. Why do you think otherwise?"

"I-I've been made fun of because of my…features."

Sango looked astonished, then confused, then finally a weird mix of concern and anger. "Why in the _hell_ would someone make fun of you? No homo, but you're gorgeous!"

"D-do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that those three hoes have all the guys, and not you!"

"Just be glad that you don't live with them…" She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, well. I'll stop bothering you now. I had no right to prod at you like that. It's a force of habit. I'm nosy." Sango blushed and smiled sheepishly. It was a pretty funny sight.

"No, no, it's okay. I need to learn how come out of my shell. Though it 's kinda hard, seeing as though no one wants to be my friend…"

Sango instantly brightened. "Well, then. I'll be your friend. Maybe we could even be best friends."

_**I hope she's not joking…** _"O-okay. But just don't talk to me in public. I don't want you to be bullied."

"That's ridiculous! I'm known here as "black belt". I have a black belt in every and any kind of martial arts that is out there. No one messes with me and lives to tell the tale without a few bones broken and bruises all over." Sango beamed, with her chin high and a superior smirk on her face. It was rather intimidating.

"….kmmfrm…" She murmured, almost inaudibly.

"What was that. Storm?"

"I said, Kagome…"

"Well, what about it?" Sango's brow was furrowed, trying to put two and two together.

"Kagome. That's my name. Just, please, keep it between us and the teachers. My name is weird, and with my features, it's just gonna be ten times worse. Just,- just call me storm in public, okay?"

"Well, okay, Kaggy. Wait, can I call you that?"

Kagome was in a trance, as if she was trying to remember something.

_****FLASHBACK:****_

"_Come here, baby girl. Come to papa."_

"_I almost here!"_

"_There you go! Now, just a few more steps. Come on, you can do it!"_

"_Daddy, I here!"_

"_Yes, you are, baby! That's my Kaggy!"_

_****END FLASHBACK****_

Sango's frantic voice was getting louder and more concerned with each word she spoke. "Kags? Kags? Earth to Kagome! What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

Kagome finally snapped out of her reverie. "Wha? Oh, I'm here, I can hear you, and nothing's wrong….I think…I just remembered something…maybe…Oh, well."

"Okay…." Sango seemed skeptical, but she shrugged it off.

The bell rung, signaling the end of class. As Sango was gathering her stuff, Kagome mustered as much courage up as possible. " Umm, Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I see your schedule?"

"Sure! Can I see yours?"

"Yeah…."

The girls traded schedules and were pleased with the results. Sango squealed, "Yay! We have the EXACT same classes! We even share a locker! Isn't that just AMAZING?"

Kagome, though she didn't show it, was squirming with joy. The first person to accept her was constantly by her side throughout the day. "Yes! I'm SO glad!"

"Well, locker buddy, let's go, shall we?" Sango started playfully.

"We shall. Onward!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle out of control.

****A/N:** ****Well, that's it for this time. Hehes, the school is modeled after my school, except this is high school, whereas my school is a middle school. I even used my history teacher, Ms. Martinez. I tried to keep Kagome's name a secret, but I couldn't make it work. ****Anways, next chapter's all about meeting the teachers. ;) Maybe we shall see our favorite doggie eared half-demon? Review, please! And I'll update even faster!**

**-MexiFuzzi**


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N:** **

**SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's a very lengthy story. Anyways, Thanks for the feedback! It made me feel loved ****. Well, here's the next chappie. If you guys don't mind, could you tell your friends about this story? I'd really appreciate it! **

Third person p.o.v

_First person p.o.v_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

_**Other: Talking/yelling in distance**_

Kagome and Sango were skipping down the hallway, when Kagome had an amazing idea. She whispered something to Sango, and the athletic girl giggled, "What If we get in trouble?"

"We won't. Do you see the hallways? They're completely empty! No one's gonna care, anyways." Kagome assured.

"Okay then! On the count of three…"

"One…." Kagome started,

Sango continued, "Two…"

The two girls hesitated, then, with a wicked gleam in their eyes, and somehow telepathically said, "Three!"

"Ms. Landers was a health nut, she cooked food in a wok! Mr. Harris was her boyfriend, and he had a great big COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO, that rooster just won't quit! And I don't want my breakfast, because it tastes like

SHITZU's make good house pets, they're cuddly and sweet! Monkeys aren't good to have because they beat their MEETING in the office, a meeting in the hall! The boss, he wants to see you, so you can suck his

BALZAC was a writer, he lived with Allen Funt! Ms. Roberts didn't like him, but that's because she's CUNTAMINATED water can make you really sick! Your bladder gets infected, and blood comes out your

DICTATE what I'm saying, because it'll bring you luck! And if you all don't like it, then I don't give a flying FUCK!"

Sango and Kagome burst into hysterical giggles while singing the song over and over, skipping all the way, getting strange looks from staff members and students all over the seemingly endless hallways.

But that wasn't enough for Sango. She decided to push the limits. "Let's sing another one!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's hilarious! I love it!" Sango was squirming with delight, like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"Okay! Do you know the song, "Miss Susie had a Steamboat"?

"Yeah! Let's sing it!"

"Okay. Here we go!"

"Miss Susie had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell, *ding, ding* Miss Susie went to heaven, the steamboat went to HELL-O operator, please give me number nine! And if you disconnect me, I'll kick you from

BEHIND the refrigerator, there was a piece of glass, Miss Susie fell upon it, and broke her big fat ASK me no more questions, I'll tell you no more lies, the boys are in the bathroom, zipping up their

FLIES are in the city, the bees are in the park! Miss Susie and her boyfriend are kissing in the D-A-R-K, D-A-R-K, DARK! DARK! DARK-er than the ocean, darker than the sea! Darker than the underwear my grandma gave to me!

My mother is Godzilla, My father is King Kong! My brother is the idiot that made up this dumb song!"

The girls were making a ruckus. They were howling with laughter, swaying and leaning on each other as if they were drunk, and almost tripping. Unbeknownst to them, a handsome man that was tall, lean, with a slightly muscular build and a was watching them as they came into their next class. The man had watched them with an arched brow up and a slight glint of amusement in his bright violet eyes. ****A/N: Guess who… ;)****

The girls were oblivious to the man evaluating them. They stumbled over each other, trying to enter the classroom, and ended falling on each other at the feet of the teacher. The moment came when he decided to speak up.

"I presume you two wonderful ladies had have too much to drink today?"

Sango blushed, speechless, while Kagome just laid there laughing like an idiot. Sango finally mustered up some courage to speak to the violet eyed teacher. "N-no, sir, w-we were just, um, doing something…"

"And what, dare I ask, were you two doing?" The teacher flirted, suddenly interested in the girl with long brown hair, magenta eyes, and eye shadow to match. Suddenly, a rough, slightly grumpy voice decided to join the conversation.

"Bouzo, stop flirting with the students. You don't wanna get in trouble. You're already being watched." This time, a man with amber eyes and snowy puppy ears was watching. He caught sight of Kagome, who had stopped laughing a while ago. She was frozen in fear, her cute little ears flattened to her skull. Her nails transformed into claws. Inuyasha moved closer, and Kagome let out a low yowl, accompanied by a hiss of warning. Out of nowhere, the air chilled and her eyes hardened and turned the color of ice. ****A/N: Remember? She's an elemental kitty hanyou.****

Inuyasha, who had noticed the chill in the air, put two and two together. The girl had felt threatened by his inu yokai. She was obviously a neko. He was surprised at the power emanating from this kitty. He the decided to show he wasn't a threat. He bared his throat, instantly unruffling her. She looked up at him, eyes softening and her ears drooped in shame.

"I'm sorry I- I, I just, I freaked out, and I shouldn't have, it's just that you're a dog, and…"

Inu had heard enough. Though he _did _find it cute. It reminded him of how _he _acted when he was a pup. "Nah, it's okay. You were just defending yourself. Just remember, only snap at those who threaten you. You'll make more friends that way." He winked at her. "Of course, there's the exception of my bastard of a half-brother. You can blow up at him."

Miroku tsked, "Now, Inuyasha, you don't want to start, do you? Sesshoumaru could hear you. We've had enough of your fights last year, we don't want any more."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Like I give a…"

"Hanyo, I suggest refraining from using your foul language in front of your betters. Especially the females. They do not need to acquire such a horrid habit." _This _time, the tall, gorgeous Sesshoumaru spoke, his baritone startling Sango and Kagome. What surprised all of them is that time, Kagome did nothing but tilt her head in curiosity, her nose and ears twitching like crazy. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

****A/N:** **__**Cliffy! Sorry to keep ya hangin'. But my creativity is failing. I may or may not put this story on hiatus for a while. Once again, I'm sorry. I will come up with oneshots, and other short stories, though.**

**-MexiFuzzi**


End file.
